Inside A Pokeball
by Random Mongoose
Summary: A little twist from a different point of view...


**Authoress' Note: I just wanted to write something with a different POV. You'll notice I changed my writing style a bit for this piece. Let me know how you like it**

**Disclaimer: Not my Pokemon**

* * *

><p>The little red and white ball dropped and rolled towards me. Immediately it distracted me from my pursuit; the colors! They were so bright! And the shape! So round! And it was so shiny! It glinted in the sunlight and almost blinded me. Oh wait! What's that?<p>

The voices of the intriguing trainers lingered around me...the pretty one sounded worried, but this round contraption in front of me seemed too interesting to leave alone. I leaned down to get a closer look at it, and...oops!

I touched it! And it got bigger! What in the world? I tried again for a closer look, but then out of nowhere this red light shot out and surrounded me. I stared in dumb amazement as it turned my limbs red, and almost transparent, and then whoosh!

"_I think you caught it..."_

I opened my eyes. I wasn't on the sidewalk anymore...I was in a room of some sort. A very small room. I dropped my arms to my sides and examined the walls. They were all the same boring color- white. I'm not a fan of white. Personally my favorite color is yellow. And blue. Actually, yeah; its blue. But then again that pretty trainer had a yellow shirt on...she matched me! I think she likes the color blue too. I'm sure she'll like me once she gets to know me. Anyway, back to the walls.

They were round too; everything here curved. And the ceiling was just tall enough that I wouldn't hit my head off of it if I jumped just a little. Ooh. I touched it. The ceiling tickled my hairs. I tilted my head to the side so that I could reach up and scratch it.

Oh. Ow. Here goes that blasted headache again. Such a pain. It feels like the curved walls of this room are trying to squeeze around my brain and crush my skull. I pinch my eyes shut to try to block out the feeling, but it hardly ever helps. Ugh, it hurts so much. The pain isn't sharp, but rather intense, like a giant weight building up so much pressure it feels like its about to burst...ah. There we go. It's ebbing now. Just a little.

I open my eyes again. Once I feel stable enough to concentrate, I reach out and touch the curved wall. It wasn't like I expected it to be. It looked metallic, so I thought it would be hard, like steel. Surprisingly, it was soft. My tiny claws made slight indents in the material. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but I concluded that it was a good thing, considering there wasn't a lot of room to move around, and I was bound to run into it.

My curiousity filled for the moment, I plopped down on the floor...which happened to be softer than the walls! Who knew? I poked it, watching the material imprint my form and then slowly return to shape after I withdrew.

All this softness made me happy. My tail patted the ground in a rhythm that reminded me of the way a Growlithe might wag its tail. Ah what the heck. There's not a whole lot of difference between ducks and dogs.

That darn headache that always persists in the back of my mind started to rise up again, and I patiently accepted it, determined to wait it out. Like always, it throbbed with a passion that made practically every muscle in my body clench. I lifted my arms to their traditional pose, where they hold both sides of my head. I think it makes it feel better, somehow. I don't know if its a physical action, or the fact that I think it works that makes it work kinda deal. It's quite an interesting concept to think about, but I can't do it for too long; it makes my headache worse.

The pain slowly drifted away again, but I kept my arms close to my temple. I gently moved my claws up and down in a circular motion, massaging my taut, rubber-like skin. I sighed. It's hard trying not to be depressed when you're in constant pain.

I thought about the red-headed trainer again, and it made me feel kinda better. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, and the contrast to her hair made her stand out from the group. She was loud, which meant confidence, and I think that makes her strong. She seems like the nurturing type; I'm sure she'd make me feel better. There's nothing better than a mother figure to help you ease your pain.

I can't remember much of my mom. Did I ever have one? I'm sure I must have. It's biologically impossible to not have one, anyway. But this girl who loves water poke'mon, she's perfect. We'll go together better than peanut butter and jelly. Oh now I'm hungry. I look around the room again. Of course there's no food. Nothing but circular walls, floor and ceiling. Sigh. At least its soft.

I stopped my train of thought as the female trainer's voice permeated the walls of the room. It was muffled, and I really couldn't hear what she was saying, but her voice made me happy, and I got excited. I hopped up and looked for a way out. Oh yeah. There's no door. How did I get in here? Wasn't there a button...?

There! On the wall! It was small, and blended so well with the wall that I had easily missed it the first, and even the second time I looked around. I reached out a claw to touch it...

And flash! I was out in the open again. The sun was shining, and I was in the grass. I blinked and dropped my arms to my sides. My beak fell open as I felt the warm breeze tickle my three hairs on the top of my head.

And there was my trainer! She and her other two companions were sitting on a blanket, enjoying the sunshine and eating... oh! Sandwiches!

I waddled over and plucked one from the plate, stuffing it into my mouth with relish. It wasn't peanut butter and jelly, but boy it sure was good. I got another one into my mouth before I felt a sharp pain on my head. It wasn't that constant headache either, this one was sharp and immediate.

Oh, it's my trainer. Uh-oh, she looks angry. Maybe it's because I forgot my manners?

"_Psyduck! Get back in your poke'ball! You just couldn't wait to eat with the rest of the Poke'mon?"_

And then she reached into her bag and took out that ball again. Just like before, a red beam shot out and made me transparent, and before you know it, gosh darn it I was back in that room again.

I sighed and scratched my head. My red-headed trainer had a temper all right. Oh well. She'll come around. I flopped down on the soft ground again and gently rubbed my full tummy, happy for the quick lunch...even though my manners weren't top notch.

Ugh. Another wave of the headache overcame me again. It's alright. I'm used to it. As it faded, I lay back on the squishy floor and laid out my yellow limbs. Eh. Not quite. I turned over onto my stomach. Ah. Better.

My round eyes slid shut, my beak emitting a sleep bubble as I slowly drifted off. Meh, I'm not a big fan of the room, but I'm not complaining. It's a place to sleep. And with my new trainer, I'm sure I'll be happier than a Shellder.

Yup, I could get used to this.


End file.
